In riding a bicycle, the pedaling power of the user is a primary factor in determining how fast the rider will get to the destination. There are other factors associated with the bicycle and the interaction between the rider and the bicycle, such as the wind resistance (i.e., drag coefficient) and the weight of the rider and/or bicycle. In order to optimize the power output of the rider on the bicycle, it is important that the bicycle be of appropriate dimensions for the rider. The rider must be in an aerodynamic riding position as much as possible, but the position should also affect the breathing and the pedaling of the rider as little as possible. The pedaling power is directly related to the heart rate of the rider and adequate breathing is essential to an optimized riding position.
At present, when purchasing a bicycle, a rider moves onto the bike having its rear wheel supported by a trainer. According to the salesman's experience, various adjustments are made (vertical and horizontal position of the seat, stem length and handlebar height) until a suitable riding position is reached, often as visually decided by the salesman. The rider must at the very least stop pedaling and lean forward to make adjustments to the seat. In some instances, the rider must come off the bicycle for adjustments to be made and obviously must completely dismount to test a different frame size. Similarly, cyclists who desire the optimal performance of their bicycle may wish to measure the effect of various configurations and equipment positions to ensure the best arrangement for a desired performance, e.g., sprint, triathlon, endurance, etc. Such an optimization generally requires the repeated and manual adjustment of the seat, handlebars, etc.
Several motorized or mechanically actuated devices have been designed in an effort to streamline the bicycle fitting process. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,905,817 to Giannascoli et al., the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference for all purposes, discloses a stationary bicycle with motor-adjustable translational joints between the frame and the handlebars and the frame and the seat. This design enables the adjustment of the relative positions of the seat and handlebars with respect to the crank while the rider is positioned on the stationary bicycle. As further disclosed in U.S. Appl. Pub. No. 2013-0065733 to Kautz et al., the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference for all purposes, the best fitting bicycle frame may be determined using a stationary bicycle such as the one disclosed in Giannascoli et al. and measuring power, cadence, and other parameters associated with the performance of the rider under various setup positions. Another design of a motorized or mechanically-driven adjustable stationary bicycles is disclosed in U.S. Appl. Pub. No. 2011-0237397 to Mabey et al., the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. The Mabey et al. design incorporates numerous mechanical actuators to adjust the relative position of the handlebars and seat with respect to the crank based on verbal feedback from the rider and power measurements taken by the device.
In addition, there are prior art camera or biometric measurement based systems known for use in bicycle fitting. For example, U.S. Appl. Pub. Nos. 2007-0142177, 2010-0076721, and 2010-0306160 to Simms all relate to systems for using physical measurements of a cyclist and visual marker tracker systems to assist in the bicycle fitting process.
As with bicycles, a rider's position on a motorcycle can affect how well the rider is able to manipulate the motorcycle and can affect the performance of the rider. Different performance characteristics are desired depending on the type of motorcycle and type of riding involved, e.g., off road vs. on road, endurance vs. sprint, and competitive vs. leisure riding. It is therefore desirable to optimally fit a motorcycle to the rider in terms of body as well as type of riding. Configurations can vary greatly depending on the circumstances. For example, an optimal motorcycle or motorcycle configuration for a rider who is 6′5″ tall engaging in cross-country touring is very different from the optimal motorcycle or motorcycle configuration for a rider who is 5′8″ tall participating in competitive off road motocross events. Historically, fitting a motorcycle to a rider has been performed by educated guesswork and trial and error. The inclusion into the fitting mix of various designs for aftermarket handlebars and other customization options makes fit optimization all the more difficult.
The prior art mechanical and motor-driven adjustable stationary bicycles all suffer to varying degrees from one or more of the following deficiencies: significant stand-over height making it difficult for smaller riders to use the devices; numerous expensive actuators/motors required to accomplish adjustments increasing the cost and service requirements for the devices; inability to provide a simulated climbing or descending of hills to replicate actual riding conditions; and multiple crank positions are required to accommodate different riders. Existing fitting techniques for optimizing a motorcycle configuration are rudimentary at best. As such, there is a need for an adjustable vehicle fitting system that overcomes some or all of these shortcomings. Similarly, the existing systems for including biometric information in the fitting process suffer from various shortcomings, such as an inability to offer real-time adjustments while the rider is actively riding or simulating riding and the inability to effectively pre-fit a rider.
It will be understood by those skilled in the art that one or more aspects of this invention can meet certain objectives, while one or more other aspects can lead to certain other objectives. Other objects, features, benefits and advantages of the present invention will be apparent in this summary and descriptions of the disclosed embodiment, and will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art. Such objects, features, benefits and advantages will be apparent from the above as taken in conjunction with the accompanying figures and all reasonable inferences to be drawn therefrom.